User blog:Swimswimfruit/The captains falls
Everything freezes... Marimo fends off the devastating attack by Venator, but doesn't even bother to attack back..His blood freezes, as his Haki tells him to look to his right..and he does, seeing something he never wanted to see again. Marcus lands a solid punch in Lavi's face, but at the same instant, a knee strike from the man lands on Marcus' ribs, and using the Max Point attribute, cracks them. Lavi is sent flying, almost beraking the soudn barrier, and Marcus turns around, in terror. Mugen and Connor pass eachother, swinging their arms that are clad in flames and crimson metal gaunlets...Both fall on the ground, in pain, as they both managed to hit their opponent full force...However, Connor smiles, knowing he did his part, while Mugen feels even more desperate...First losing Yusei, and now seeing this... Doyle is standing tall, with his hands in his lab coat's pockets...around him, man bodies...Bodies of men who are unable to fight, those who lost to Cello and Doyle...The Espada and Mugen pirates. Doyle: The king has been captured. The game is over...And so is he... Everyting moves in slow motion...Magnus is on his knees, with an empty look on his face...blood is coming out of his wounds, and he has severe burn marks around them...As he is unconcious, he can't even controll the bleeding and the damage like he usually does... Owari is laughing...Everything has gone perfectly until now... The Kaguzuchi ate the sun...That's what the trick was...Using the nature of the spiral, Owari trapped the Sun sphere inside the tornado, and then cut it...The materials were his to claim, so they where fused with the Kaguzuchi...And that enhanced Kaguzuchi is what cut Magnus to defeat. Owari is laughing. He raises his swords slowly, and lets out a final crazy laugh. This...No. I! AM YOUR END! TENSAI, JASON L. MAGNUS! ''' '''OWARI DA! Owari swings those two blades down, aiming to take his former self's life...However, those blades really seem to have bad luck with a specific person, when they are being swung down to cause death... Saving Magnus, as he did with Mugen, Marcus appears infront of Owari, fully clad in white flames...His fury is making his shark genes start express themselves, and while there is an insane killing intent around him and in his eyes, Marcus' expression is dead serious...The haoshoku he is releasing is making the ground crack at fast rythms, and Owari's blades are crushed. Marcus: I will not let things go your way again. Marcus, showing absolute trust to that man, turns his back to Owari, and picks up Magnus. He dashes at a speed that indeed breaks the barrier of sound many times. but had he ''not intervened, Marcus would also be joining Magnus... Marimo is seen intercepting Owari's slash, and unleashes a fury of amazingly powerfull and brutal slices, that make the equally powerfull man take many steps back in defence. '''Owari': Love is down, that Ahou is mad and the Princess is apoplectic...This is the best show! Marimo; Go fuck yourself. Owari consideres repliying that he did just fuck himself up, techniqally, but decides to simply let his swords do the talking...he starts attacking back, and the ground and air around them is destroyed by the immense pressure of the fight... Owari: Too bad...I can't let him run away... Sorry to leave this half way finished. Owari makes marimo's brain go down a bit, and grabs the opportunity to flash away...He tires to follow Marcus, who is heading for the crew's ship, and his rival picks up speed. Mugen: YOU WON'T GO ANYWHERE, MONSTER! Mugen instatly spawns a huge block of thick crimson metal around Owari, but the villain cuts it up like it was butter...he then releases two very precise flyign slashes, and by calculating the trajectory perfectly, he managed to cut Marcus' achilees tendonds...Normally, a human wound instantly fall down, but the ex-Yonko, driven by his will, does not succumb...he continues advancing, walking almost... Owari is now following, walking too. It's like he's toying with his food. Mugen: I said no! Mugen spawns a huge wall of solid diamond, that sperates Owari from Marcus... Owari doesnt stop walking, and suddenly Marimo appears infront of him... Last Koku... Marimo tries to excecute one of his most powerfull moves against Owari, but suddenly realises how much trouble he would have had if his fight with Venator had continued... Guarding Owari from the Espada's Vice captain is the Force's right hand man Venator... Blurr'' Marimo instantly feels every cell in his body to be in extreme pain, as the only thing he sees before his falls to the ground, unconcious for some seconds, is a blurr. '''Venator: This is my Ougi...Instant transport infront of the opponent...Using that speed, plus my power, I strike his body with every inch of my body using the Hunt. Powerfull enough to make a Yonko collapse. Owari advances, and has no doubt that the diamond wall should not be of any importance...Suddenly, Doyle, Lavi and Cello appear infront of Owari, right before the wall. Cello punches with both his fists, and puts his whole body into it...Lavi strikes with the most powerfull strike he has shown as of yet, imbued with Max Point, while Doyle's exosceleton allows him to inflict as much damage... The force was so powerfull, that the blast oppened a tunnel through the diamond wall...Owari sets his eyes on Marcus again, and starts flashing towars him, through the tunnel... Crow, in his hybrid form, apperas infront of Marcus in his top speed, which is easily ten times faster than soru, and picks up the defeated captain...he then flashes, and starts flying towards the ship... Owari still is flashing through the tunnel, while Marcus turns around...His genes have gone out of control, but it seems that his will to protect Magnus has allowed him to also keep his sanity... He instatly appears infront of Owari, fully clad in white flames, and while airborn he thrusts his arms back, in a manner simmilar to the Pirate King, when he executed his Bazooka technique... EURO... Marcus swing shis arms, pushing with all of his might...the diamond around him is blasted away, and the ground beneath them is evaporated...However, Owari simply appears behind Marcus, with more stains of blood on his hand and broken swords. Marcus falls on the ground, and Cello, Doyole and Lavi, after striking for about two minuites, make the whole pat of the wall above the tunnel Marcus was still in collapse, trapping Marcus inside it... Owari still dashes, but is suddenly crushed into the ground by a huge palm, that of a crimson dragon... Owari uses his telekenisis, and makes the enormous Dragon get pushed back...He then swings his leg, and the pressure created crushes the beast, as he imbued it with telekenisis, haki, and some tips he picked off Venator's Hunt. Owari starts closing up on Crow, but that's when hell breaks loose. Instantly, inside and around Owari, millions of blades appear, that all spontaneously are covered in highly explosive liquid...And then flames ingite on each of them... An explosion that would rival that of an nuclear bomb occurs on the island, as all the materials Mugen spawned in a desperate attempt explode...Owari is seen, covered in a typhoon of protective black and purple solid pantheon, that wierdly leaps around, as it is a solid flame...He walks, step at a time, and parts of his body that are missing are slowly being regenerated...The demon walks inside of the hellish mayehm, and his face shows the most satanic look we have seen from him yet, as even one of his eyes is ablaze... All the mayhem is over, and one by one the Espadas and Mugens start attacking Owari, in a desperate attempt to stall.... First goes Muramasa, Ray and Hermes whoe get wounds on their stomachs...Stoho's arm tendon is cut, while Sher and Nww "simply" get a strike in the head, that leaves them unconscious, Serena is simply pushed aside with telekenisis, while Ihos and Stilo get two new wounds on their chest. Crow is very close too the ship...One by one, all the allies start gatheringnd the Force is hunting them from behind...Even Marcus, with Marimo's help was stood up, and they are running, severly damaged... Owari then grins, as he got bored of walking...He uses his true speed, and appears behind Crow... Mugen, in one last save, appears...Fully clad in the Dragon Armor...He blocks the strike easily, but then Owari simply makes him go into a comatose state too, cuase it would be too bothersome facing him now... All of the Espadas are near the ship...Crow has placed Magnus on the board of the Terminus Est, and goes back to fight... Owari then simply stands still. He looks at the sight, and he loves it... It is sunset. The man's favourite time of the day. The orange sky perfectly portraits the struggle that is going on, on the island that has been utterly destroyed.Set in hellish flames, the former marine base island will be known for years to come as "The Demon's party Island...the island on which the demons decided to fight it out for the heck of it, -legend says." All the Espadas and the Mugen,save Marcus and Marimo, are infront of Owari, in relatively small distances. He is standing on a little hill, while looking down on his prey... Marimo and Marcus, though severly damaged, manage to fight off the Force, holding them back, ensuring that they wouldt hurt their nakamas... Owari is seen laughing again...As every one of his opponents is in totall frenzy and despair...And the Force is victorious, trully. Category:Blog posts